This invention relates to printed circuit boards and more particularly to an electrical switch assembly therefore.
It is known that printed circuit boards have a predetermined pattern of conductors disposed on one surface of the dielectric substrate with the conductors having apertures therein in registry with apertures in the substrate through which terminals from electrical components can be inserted from the other surface of the dielectric substrated and soldered to the conductors to provide a desired circuit, such as an oscillator, amplifier, or the like. It is also known that certain conductors and certain additional components can be provided in association with an electrical switch assembly wherein the assembly may be associated with the primary circuit so as to facilitate adding or removing components from the electronic circuit involved and to change the configuration of the circuit, such as a parallel circuit to a series circuit so as to change the operating characteristics of the circuit, such as the operating frequency, the characteristic impedance or the like.
The prior art electrical switch assemblies employed in the manner described above have been large, thereby employing valuable board space, expensive, bulky, lack variation of usage and at times difficult to assemble.